This invention relates to a device for supplying wrap film, and more particularly, is applicable to cutting a wrap film for necessary amount from a container to use when wrapping, storing or cooking food etc., or the like.
Heretofore, as this kind of wrap films, for example, as shown in FIG. 22, a wrap film body 11 is contained in a box-type container 20 made of paper. When in using, a user opens a lid 22, taking the almost center part A of a wrap film 11a with his/her fingers, drawing out a necessary amount, and then cutting it with a tooth-shaped cutting edge 24 fitted to a front sheet piece 23 that is bent downward at the front end of the lid 22.
In the conventional wrap film container having such structure, there are problems as follows.
(1) If the user carelessly tries to draw out the wrap film 11a with taking only the right or the left edge with his/her fingers, it cannot be well drawn out because the wrap film 11a in the upper layer is adhering to the wrap film 11a in the lower layer owing to the compatibility of the same materials (meaning that the same materials mutually fit well and apt to adhere to each other) due to the material of the wrap film 11 itself. Even if it can be drawn out, only one edge side is drawn out and the wrap film 11a wrinkles, so that it cannot be drawn out well in balance over the width. Thus the user must take the almost center part A with his/her fingers with confirming by his/her eyes every time and draw it out; it is troublesome.
(2) When in unusing, the tip of the cutting edge 24 has been exposed outside. Thus there is the possibility of careless injury. More particularly, it is dangerous for babies who have the habits of putting anything in his/her mouse and making it plaything of him/her; it lacks with PL measures.
(3) Since the user draws out and uses the wrap film 11a with taking with his/her fingers, if the hand is dirty, there is the possibility that the wrap film 11a and the container 20 are contaminated with unwanted bacteria; in nowadays that O-157 measures are cried for, it is not very preferable from the point of view of hygiene.
This invention has been done considering the above points, and aims to provide a device for supplying wrap film in which a wrap film can be drawn out easily and well in balance so as not to wrinkle, and the device is superior in safety and hygienic.
To solve the above problems, according to this invention, a wrap film container 1 having a box part (2, 3, 4, 5) having an opening 6 at the top and housing a wrap film body 11 formed by a rolled wrap film 11a, a sheetlike lid 7 fitted to the box part (2, 3, 4, 5) so as to freely openably cover the opening 6, and a cutting edge 10 fitted to the front end of the lid 7 or the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), and in a state where the end of the wrap film 11a is drawn outward from a space between the opening 6 and the lid 7 via in front of the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), by pressing the base of the end part against the cutting edge 10, for cutting off the end part from the wrap film body 11, and a sheetlike wrap film guide 13 in a state of peelably adhering to the end of the wrap film 11a in front of the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), to be pulled out in one body with the above end part almost over the whole width, and capable of cutting off the end part by pressing the base part against the cutting edge 10, are provided.
Thereby, the wrap film 11a can be drawn out with the wrap film guide 13 easily and well in balance without forming wrinkles.
Furthermore, the end of the lid 7 is bent downward oppositely to the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), and the cutting edge 10 is provided at the end of the above bending part, and at the same time, a freely-turnable cover sheet 12 for protection is provided in front of the above cutting edge 10.
Thereby, the cutting edge 10 can be protected so as not to be dangerous for a user.
The end of the lid 7 is bent downward oppositely to the front sheeet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), and the cutting edge 10 is fitted to the end of the above bending part, and at the same time, a recessed part xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d for protection in which the cutting edge 10 can be inserted from below is formed on the top surface of the wrap film guide 13, and when in unusing, the recessed part xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of the wrap film guide 13 is inserted in the cutting edge 10 to prevent that the cutting edge 10 is exposed to the outside.
Thereby, the cutting edge 10 can be protected so as not to be dangerous for the user.
The cutting edge 10 is provided at the bottom end of the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), and at the same time, the front end of the lid 7 is bent downward oppositely to the front sheet 2 of the box part (2, 3, 4, 5), and the bottom end is extended to the position in front of the cutting edge 10 and protecting the cutting edge 10.
Thereby, the cutting edge 10 can be protected so as not to be dangerous for the user.
The wrap film container 1 is formed by a transparent or a semi-transparent material, or an window is formed in a part of it. Thereby, the remaining amount of the wrap film body 11 contained inside can be confirmed.
The wrap film container 1 and/or the wrap film guide 13 is subjected to antimicrobial treatment.
Thereby, the wrap film 11a can be cut off hygienically.
According to this invention as the above, a device for supplying wrap film has wrap film guides 13, 13A, 13B, 13C and 13D capable of adhering to a wrap film 11a, to draw out the wrap film 11a with these wrap film guides 13, 13A, 13B, 13C and 13D. Thereby, the device in which the drawing-out and cutting work of the wrap film 11a is easy and a user can cut off the wrap film 11a without directly touching it and the wrap film 11a is not contaminated can be obtained.
Since the wrap film container 1 is made transparent or semi-transparent or an window is provided, the remaining amount of the wrap film body 11 contained inside can be known in advance.
Since when in unusing the edge part 10a of the cutting edge 10 is covered with the cover sheet 12, or the cutting edge housing part xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of the wrap film guide 13 and the recessed parts 13a and 13b of the wrap film guide 13A and 13B, injury of a user can be prevented and it is superior in safety.
Since the wrap film container 1 and the wrap film guides 13, 13A and 13B are subjected to antimicrobial treatment, it is hygienic.
Moreover, by providing two pieces of wrap film guides, if the first wrap film guide 13C is detached, the wrap film 11a automatically adheres to the surface of the second wrap film guide 13D set. The first and the second wrap film guides 13C and 13D can be alternately used. Furthermore, even if one of them is lost or broken, the wrap film 11a can be used with the other remaining.